1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a timepiece for displaying calendar information.
2. Related Art
In the past, there has been known a timepiece for displaying the date with an index in analog timepieces (see, e.g., Japanese Patent No. 2,852,769 (Document 1)).
In the timepiece of Document 1, characters of 1 through 31 are displayed on an outer peripheral surface of the dial plate, and a date hand indicates these characters to thereby display the date.
Incidentally, in timepieces, it is required to display the month and the number of years elapsed from a leap year (hereinafter referred to simply as elapsed years) in addition to the date in some cases as in the perpetual clock. However, in the timepiece of Document 1, display of the month and the elapsed years is not disclosed. In the timepiece of Document 1, in order to display the month and the elapsed years in addition to the date, it is possible to, for example, make the date hand indicate symbols or a scale representing January through December and 0 year through 3 years in addition to the symbols or the scale representing 1st through 31st. However, in this case, the number of the symbols and the scales to be indicated by the date hand increases, and it is necessary to decrease the distances between the indication positions. Therefore, there is a problem that it becomes difficult for the user to check the date, the month, and the elapsed years.
Further, in the case of the timepiece driven by a rechargeable battery (a second cell), it is required to detect and then display the amount of charge of the rechargeable battery in some cases. However, in the timepiece of Document 1, there is no disclosure regarding the fact that the battery is the rechargeable type, and the fact that the amount of charge is displayed. Therefore, there is desired a timepiece capable of displaying the amount of charge in addition to the calendar information.
Further, in the case of a timepiece provided with additional functions such as an alarm function or a chronograph function in addition to the calendar display function, it is required to display the information related to the additional functions in some cases. However, in the timepiece of Document 1, there is no disclosure regarding the fact that the information related to additional functions other than the calendar display function is displayed. Therefore, there is desired a timepiece capable of displaying the information related to additional functions in addition to the calendar information.